Best Night of My Life
by EdwardGetsFicd Contest
Summary: What happens when workaholic, uptight Edward meets carefree Bella in a club?  Will sparks fly?  Will they have the best night of their lives?  *Entry for EdwardGetsFicd Contest.  AH ExB Rated M for language and lemons


**ENTRY FOR: EdwardGetsFicd Contest**

"**Best Night of My Life"**

**Fic Pic Used: 7**

**Total Word Count: 3,773**

**Summary: What happens when workaholic, uptight Edward meets carefree Bella in a club? Will sparks fly? Will they have the best night of their lives? *Entry for EdwardGetsFicd Contest. AH ExB Rated M for language and lemons **

"GODDAMNIT!" I exclaimed as I slammed my hands down on my desk, causing papers to flutter to the floor. This week had not gotten off to a good start, and it didn't appear that, that was going to change anytime soon. I bent down to grab the paperwork from the floor when I heard my office door open. I chanced a quick glance at the intruder before righting myself in my office chair.

_Jessica Stanley…Just what I needed. _I thought to myself. That bitch had the most annoying voice of anyone I had ever had the misfortune of hearing. And like most other women, she was attracted to me. They, whoever the fuck _they_ are, say beauty is a gift. Well, I tend to disagree. Sometimes it could be a curse. No matter how many times I shot her down and flat out told her I wasn't interested, she would not back the fuck off.

"Ah hum" I glanced up at her as she helped herself to one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Can I help you with something?" I muttered in a tone that would have made it clear to any normal person that now, was NOT the time to fuck with me.

"Well, aren't we grumpy today?" The bitch seriously thought she was funny.

"What the fuck do you want? I don't have time for your fuck-me games today."

"Geez, I was just coming in here because I heard a big commotion and wanted to make sure you were fine, and might I say, you are looking mighty fine today."

"Get the fuck out of my office skank-a-saurus, before I call security and have them remove your ass." She quickly scurried out of my office. I guess being the boss' son, sometimes had its advantages. I don't know why dad keeps her around. She's about as bright as a goddamn darkroom.

Pushing thoughts of my slutty coworker aside, I returned to pouring over the financial statements for this quarter. I was VP of Cullen Enterprises; second only to Carlisle Cullen himself, or as I called him, Dad. I was just getting back into my groove when a knock sounded on my door.

"Whoever the fuck you are, it better be damn important." I hollered, not even bothering to look up from my desk.

"Damn bro, someone's got their panties in a wad." An exasperated sigh passed through my lips as I glared balefully at my brother Emmett.

"Do you need something? If not, I would appreciate it if you would see yourself out. I'm busy, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Chill the fuck out dude. I was just dropping by to see if you wanted to hit up that club down the street tonight."

"I would love to Em, but I just don't have time right now."

"Someone's wound a little tight."

"Well, pardon me for having goddamn responsibilities that I have to take care of."

"Oh, come on Edward. It's Friday night, and you know what that means…" He trailed off and waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Girls!" we both said at the same time.

"I don't know Em, I've got a lot of shit to do."

"Fuck that Edward; I'm not taking no for an answer. You are 25 years old and you act like your fucking 80. You never go out with me and Jazz anymore. When's the last time you had a piece of pussy?"

"Fuck you."

"That's what I thought. You've been all emo and shit since you broke things off with …uh…Tammy…Tonya…Theresa…whatever the fuck her name was."

"Tanya…her name was Tanya."

"Whatever. You need to go out and have a little fun; maybe meet a nice lady and get your balls tickled."

"Get my balls tickled?"

"What-the-fuck-ever you know what I mean. So, are you in or not?"

"Fine, I'll go with you two fuckers, just give me a minute to file this shit and I'll meet you at the club."

"I knew you'd see things my way." He gloated as he marched his enormous gorilla ass out of my office.

After I had everything filed away and locked up, I flipped the lights off and made my way down to my Range Rover. I made short work of traffic and was at my penthouse in no time flat. I had been so caught up in my work that I hadn't even noticed that it was 9:30. I grabbed a quick shower and spent a good twenty minutes trying to figure out what the fuck I wanted to wear. I settled on a pair of dark stone wash jeans, a green button down shirt, and my worn pair of sperries. I left the top two buttons of my shirt unbuttoned so I didn't feel suffocated. I ran my fingers through my hair giving it that 'sex hair' look, Alice's words not mine, grabbed my phone and keys and set out for a night of fun with my two best friends that I, admittedly, had been neglecting as of late.

When I arrived at the club, I immediately saw Em and Jazz standing out front.

"What up bro? Long time no see."

"Yeah, I've been busy with work and shit. How about you? How's your tattoo studio doing?" Jasper had opened his own tattoo shop about a year ago. He was actually pretty good; he was the only one I trusted to do my tats.

"Things are going well." Jasper never was much of a talker.

"Ok you two cocksuckers, lets blow up in this bitch." Emmett on the other hand never shut the fuck up.

There was already a long ass line of people waiting to get in, but luckily Em knew the bouncer pretty well from working out at the gym with him, so we were escorted inside immediately. We made our way over to the bar and ordered a round of shots to get the night started. Casual conversation engulfed us and I realized just how much I had been missing guy time with my buddies. After a few rounds of shots, Emmett sauntered off towards a blond chick that had been eye fucking him all night. I turned to Jasper only to see him heading in the other direction towards Alice, who I hadn't known was going to be here.

'_So much for spending time with my boys' _I thought to myself. I motioned for the bartender to refill my shot glass. I threw the tequila back, wincing as it burned a trail down my throat. I glanced around the bar, looking at my prospects for the night. Things didn't look promising to say the least. I swiveled on my bar stool and leaned back against the bar, peering out across the crowded dance floor. It was then that I spotted her. She was at the edge of the dance floor shaking her ass to the song that was blaring from the speakers. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had on a tight mini skirt that barely covered her ass, a low cut top, and a goddamn pair of 'fuck me' heels. Oh, how I loved the 'fuck me' heels. I sat back and watched her for a minute, absorbing her beauty and grace while she shook her ass and dropped it to the floor. After staring at her like a stalker for a little while and nobody coming to dance with her I decided to make my move. She would definitely be coming home with me tonight if I had my way.

I casually danced my way over toward her, trying like hell to not look like a goddamn idiot. When I was directly behind her I leaned down and whispered "Should I take your shoes as an invitation?" into her ear, noticing the shiver that ran down her body when I spoke. She twirled around with an amused expression on her face, but stopped short when her eyes locked with mine.

"Um…excuse me?" She muttered, never breaking eye contact. I could stare into her deep chocolate eyes all night.

"I said 'Should I take your shoes as an invitation?'"

"I heard what you said, I just don't understand what you mean by that." She was just too cute.

"You're wearing 'fuck me' heels. And I love 'fuck me' heels." My voice surprised even me with how sultry it sounded.

"Oh, well that all depends…what did you have in mind?" _Fuck. Me_. She hadn't said 'no' or 'fuck off'…she was actually entertaining the idea.

"Well, how about we dance for a little while and see where that leads?"

"I think I'll take you up on that deal." She scooted back a little bit and I took that as my invitation to rub my raging hard on all up on her fine ass.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

"Bella, Bella Swan. How about you?"

"Edward Cullen."

I could feel another shiver run down her spine when I slyly curled my fingers under the material that was covering her delectable ass. My fingers came in contact with bare flesh which meant…_._ She wasn't wearing any panties. I gently pinched her ass cheek, causing her to turn her head back to stare at me. I took advantage of her position and crashed my lips to hers. She surprised the fuck out of me by biting my lip and sliding her tongue into my mouth. She was aggressive and assertive; two things that I loved in the bedroom. We broke apart after a while, both of us gasping for air. One look into those brown eyes was all it took to push me over the edge. I pulled her back against me and spun her so she was facing a wall and my back was to the crowd. I slid my hand up under skirt, tracing circles around her clit. She was so fucking wet. I hesitated and she turned her head around to face me. I was NOT expecting her next move. While staring into my eyes with a pleading expression, she reached down and grabbed my hand and guided me to her slick folds. I deftly slid two fingers into her pussy and she moaned in pleasure.

"You like that, do ya?"

"Oh God yes, Edward, don't stop."

I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her tight pussy, all the while grazing her clit with my thumb. Her moans grew louder, but were still being drowned out by the pulsing bass line. I glanced quickly over my shoulder to make sure we weren't attracting attention to ourselves. Luckily no one was paying us any mind, because I had no intention of stopping until my girl came on my fucking fingers.

"Oh Edward…so good…so close." I curled my fingers inside of her and that seemed to do the trick. I could feel her walls contracting around my fingers as she rode out her orgasm. I removed my fingers from her pussy and brought them to my mouth and sucked each one clean. I could practically see the lust in Bella's eyes as she watched me devour her juices.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." I whispered into her ear. The moan, that my voice seemed to elicit from her, was quite possibly the sexiest sounding thing I had ever heard. My cock seemed to agree with me, as it was painfully straining against the confines of my boxer briefs and jeans.

We pushed our way through the throng of people that stood between us and the door, always keeping some part of our bodies in contact. I caught Jasper's eye on the way out and gave him 'the nod' so he would know what was up. I pulled Bella along behind me towards my Range Rover when suddenly I was snatched back. My body crashed into Bella's as I was not expecting her sudden stop. As soon as my body was up against hers she grabbed the hair on the back of my head and pulled herself up on her tiptoes to kiss me. I opened my mouth and greedily sucked her plump tongue into my mouth. I had never kissed someone as passionately as I was her. Our teeth were scraping against each other as we both quit thinking and just felt. I could feel the tension of the workweek leaving my body; lust and passion taking its place. Bella pulled back and we both gasped for air. Looking into her eyes, I saw exactly the same emotions that I was feeling: lust, need, want, and passion.

We rounded the corner of the building and blindly stumbled our way to my car, both of us refusing to break eye contact with the other. I opened up her door for her and helped her up into her seat. I hopped in the driver's side and punched it, headed towards my penthouse. Bella reached over and placed her hand on my knee while smiling innocently at me. I tried to ignore her hand and focus on the traffic that stood between me and getting laid by the hottest girl I had ever seen. She slowly began inching her fingers closer and closer to my straining erection. A guttural moan escaped my mouth when she reached her destination and palmed my manhood through my jeans.

"Uh, babe, as nice as that is, I need to focus on driving right now." As much as I hated to tell her that, if she continued massaging my dick then not only would I blow my load in my pants, I would likely wreck my goddamn car in the process. She removed her hand from my cock and placed it on my upper thigh, sighing as she did so.

We arrived to my building about five minutes later. I pulled into my usual parking spot and sauntered over to open Bella's door for her. She smiled up at me as she stepped out of my car and took my hand. I lead her into my building and into the elevator that led to my penthouse. As soon as the doors to the elevator closed, Bella's hands were unbuckling my belt. I stared at her, surprised that she would be so brazen. Who knew she was a bit of an exhibitionist? I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the elevator wall, just enjoying the moment. Suddenly I felt a hot, wet mouth engulf my cock and I gasped in shock. I definitely hadn't been expecting her to give me head in the goddamn elevator. I looked down at her as she sucked and nibbled on the head of my dick, relishing in the erotic scene that was unfolding before my eyes. She reached up with her free hand and began to massage my balls, while moans of pleasure were leaving my mouth.

"Oh God…Bella…don't fucking stop." She was smug as shit when she made eye contact with me; her mouth still wrapped around my dick. She continued to suck, nibble, and lick me into a frenzy. She picked up her pace a little bit and I began to feel my muscles tightening.

"Bella…I'm about to….cum. "I pulled my dick from her mouth just in time as my orgasm exploded within my body. I thought Bella would take heed to my warning and move out of the way, but instead she firmly grasped my cock so I spilt my seed all over her perky tits. I gasped when I looked down and saw that I had just blown my load all over her breasts.

"I'm so sorry. I told you I was close. I thought you would move out of the way. I…" She effectively shut me the fuck up by claiming my mouth with her own; a satisfied smile forming on her lips.

"Just shut up and fuck me." She purred in my ear. Luckily I had just cum, because if not, I definitely would have right then. I handed her my handkerchief so she could clean herself off.

"Yes ma'am."

When the elevator doors opened, we strode eagerly to the door of my apartment. After a few seconds of fumbling with my keys, I had the door opened and the alarm deactivated. Once again surprising me, Bella clutched my hand and pulled me in my front door. I smirked at her impatience.

"In a hurry Miss Swan?" I asked as I strode into the kitchen for a drink.

"Maybe, do you plan to fuck me or not?" I almost spit out my water.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" I asked her. The innuendo not lost on me.

"I've got a bush you could be beating around in." She said as she strutted her sexy ass towards me. She pushed me back against the breakfast bar and kissed me senseless. When she began to gasp for air I released my hold of her mouth and kissed a line from her jaw to ear and back. I peppered kisses all down her neck and dipped lower to kiss and lick the top of her luscious tits. She pulled my face back up to hers and reclaimed my mouth. I was growing impossibly harder by the second.

I scooted away from the bar and picked Bella up, all without breaking our kiss. She wrapped her legs around me, pulling her body flush with mine. A moan of pure pleasure escaped my mouth as Bella began grinding herself against my raging hard on. I set her on the bar and started tugging on her top. She quickly undid the buttons and threw her shirt on the floor. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful chest. My mind drifted back to only a few minutes earlier, when my cum had been all over those beautiful tits. She undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. I couldn't hold back any longer. I palmed her breasts, amazed at how responsive her peaks were to my touch. Sounds of pleasure were leaving Bella's mouth as I took her taut nipple in between my teeth and bit down gently.

"Shit!" she cried out. My grin grew impossibly wider. I licked and sucked her nipples until she was a blabbering mess on my countertop. I kissed my way back up her chest and licked those luscious lips of hers. She pushed me back, and for a second I thought maybe I had done something wrong. Her hands went to the buttons on my shirt and I realized what she was trying to do.

"Fuck the buttons." I growled as I just ripped my shirt off and deposited it where ever the fuck it landed. She ghosted her fingers along the hard lines of my chest and stomach muscles; pausing briefly when she reached the trail of hair that led to my cock.

"Off." she commanded and really, who the fuck was I to argue with her? I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them and my boxer briefs off, in one fluid motion. I stood before her completely naked and watched as her eyes roamed over my body. My cock was twitching when she zeroed in her gaze. Needless to say, he was a needy fucker.

"I think you're a little over dressed." I commented. She wasted no time in stripping herself of her skirt, leaving her naked as a jay bird and sitting on my goddamn kitchen counter. She motioned for me to come closer, so I did what any man would have done…I came the fuck closer. I gripped her hips and pulled her body off of the bar; she wrapped her legs around my waist bringing her soaking wet pussy in contact with my very needy cock.

"Shit, Bella." I muttered as I walked us to my bedroom. I kicked the door open and threw her down on my bed.

She wiggled around to get comfortable and glanced up at me. I was frozen at the end of my bed, staring at the beautiful, sexy woman that was spread wide the fuck open for me. She scooted up to lean against the headboard as I crawled on my hands and knees towards her, like a predator. I grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards me, settling myself between her legs. I could feel the heat radiating from her core.

"Bella, you are so fucking beautiful." I leaned down to kiss her. I moved my head to the side so I could kiss her neck and nibble on her ear. She firmly grasped my cock and was positioning it at her entrance.

"Edward, please…" was all she said. I got lost in her eyes as she gazed up at me. I reached beside the bed and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. She snatched the foil package out of my hands and tore it open. She carefully rolled the condom down my length while staring into my eyes the whole time. It was one of the sweetest and most sexual things a woman had ever done for me.

"Please…" she murmured again.

"No need to beg love." I reached between us and lined myself up. I gasped when my head was just inside her folds.

"You're so fucking tight, Bella." I pushed a little farther in. Inch by glorious inch, her sweet pussy devoured my cock.

"Yes…oh God…Edward!" I pulled out and pushed back in, a little harder this time.

"Harder!" She said. I set a steady rhythm and her hips met mine. The smell of sex, of sweat, permeated the room and our bodies became one.

"You feel so good, Bella. So fucking good."

"Ah yeah, right there. Harder, Edward." I quickened my pace. Sounds of our sweaty bodies slapping against each other filled my bedroom.

"I'm…Edward…gah…I'm…"

"Cum for me baby." I reached down between us and pinched her clit and that was all it took. Her walls contracted around my dick, pushing me over the edge, towards my own orgasm. We both cried out as we rode the waves of pleasure together.

When we came down from our high, I pulled out; my body missing her already. I went into the bathroom and disposed of the condom. Bella had rolled onto her side and was nearly asleep when I returned to my bed. I crawled in next to her and pulled her naked body flush with mine.

"That was amazing." I whispered in her ear as she drifted to sleep.

"Best night of my life." She murmured as consciousness left her.


End file.
